


Little Summer Night Music, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Little Summer Night Music, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Little Summer Night Music by Kassandra

Slashx: 14 July 1998  
ArchiveX: 17 July 1998  
A Little Summer Night Music  
By Kassandra   
Disclaimers disclaimed  
Warnings warned  
As always, this is not a round robin

* * *

The sound of cicadas, a sign of late summer. The wind soughed in the branches overhead, a somewhat bittersweet sound and Skinner turned the engine off. Turned in the driver's seat to study his companion. "All right, we're here."

Mulder nodded, tipped his head back on the headrest. "We certainly are."

Smiled at Skinner in that typically enigmatic way.

Skinner waited. And when nothing was forthcoming, sighed. "Why are we here?"

Mulder sighed. "Don't you think we're getting into a rut? I mean, we leave the office, meet at one of our apartments, fuck, eat dinner--"

"Not necessarily in that order," Skinner interrupted, a little piqued.

"Watch television, fuck again and go to bed."

"Not necessarily in that order," Skinner repeated. Scowled. "You forgot to mention the dishes."

Mulder sighed again. Slumped boneless against the seat. "There is that."

God, the man was brooding again. Mulder's propensity for gloom was like something out of Russian literature, Skinner thought and sighed again. Reached out and closed his fingers over Mulder's wrist gently. "So, you wanted to take the car out to the country for a drive?"

Mulder's gaze was somewhat oblique. He swiveled in the seat, looked out at their surroundings. "It's nice here."

Skinner looked, nodded. "Yeah, it is." Trying to read the twists and turns of Fox Mulder's mind. "Very nice," he added, feeling that some enthusiasm was called for. 

Mulder brooded some more. Skinner rubbed his thumb on the underside of Mulder's wrist, waiting.

"Don't you ever just want to go out to dinner?" A wistful question, in the growing twilight.

Skinner frowned. "Of course." Which was true. "But we decided--Mulder, you know--" Sighed again. They'd said it all before. They were both in fairly high profile positions in the Bureau. Don't ask, don't tell might work in the military, but despite J. Edgar's, ah, proclivities, it didn't work well at the Bureau.

"I know." Quietly.

He leaned forward, tugged Mulder's face around and kissed the lush mouth. "You know how I feel," he told Mulder. 

Got another oblique look in reply. 

It jarred him. "You do, don't you?"

And then that goddamned smile. The real one. The kid at Christmas smile. "Yeah."

Relieved, he sat back again. "Then come here." 

Mulder leaned into him, kissed him back, with interest. Fingertips spidering down his chest to his waist. To the waistband of his jeans.

He laughed into Mulder's mouth, drew his head back. "You have plans?"

"I always have plans." Mulder's mouth curved again, those fingertips were busy with the buttons of Skinner's fly. "Don't eye?"

He put a hand up in Mulder's hair. "A very Byzantine mind." Admiringly. Fingercombed the silky strands and was kissed again.

Mulder's teeth nipped at his jaw, he tilted his head back happily and lifted his hips to let Mulder work his will on denim and cotton knit.

He laughed out loud. "And a bit of an exhibitionist. Going out to dinner is probably safer than this."

Nip. Nip. "So? We're way the hell and gone out in the country, Walt, if we run into anyone from the Bureau, I think I'd wonder what the hell *they're* doing here."

He laughed again, hissed when Mulder pinched his nipples. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh. Whatever." Wicked grin and Mulder kissed him again. "I thought maybe we could come up here and neck like sex crazed teenagers and see what comes up."

He reached for Mulder's waistband, undid button and zipper and did his own exploring. Laughed outright at what he found. "What the hell?"

Leaning back, Mulder looked down, grinned. "Like it?" 

Skinner studied the cockring, shook his head, amused. "Is there something you've been hiding from me?"

Mulder's expression was doubtful. "Not that I'm aware of."

Mulder was right, Skinner decided, stroking the thickening shaft. A little spice was always good for a relationship. A little jolt now and then to kick start the adrenaline and hormones. "Actually, it looks quite nice on you." Wickedly mischievous, and it sparked the delight in Mulder's eyes. The delight against which he could never armor himself, never fail to give Mulder his due. 

"You know, if you let the seat down and sort of bend over it," he suggested, looking into those changeable eyes, "I'll show you a really good time."

Mulder's smile returned. "Promise?" 

"Absolutely." Skinner agreed solemnly.

Mulder fairly sparkled at him. "Your wish is my command."

And so it was.


End file.
